King
by Autumnbaby120
Summary: He was bored. They had promise to give him the adventure of a life time. He had not meant for it to end like this. And now he was going to lose it all, everything he ever had dear. And the sad part was he didn't even think it was worth it. (So like I am most likely not going to finish this story. Why? Well...I don't really remember where I was planning on going with it)
1. Chapter 1

**King**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the fairy odd parents. I am just using the characters for a bit as my pawns. The story plot however is mines and any occ characters that may or may not appear. So now that is done. I say enjoy.

**Chapter 1: A typical day**

"Hey twerp! Where is my ice cream?!" Vicky voice echoes throughout the two stories house breaking Timmy out of his thoughts, his daydreams of a different time and place.

"Coming," He calls placing the tooth brush he had been using to clean the toilet with down and stand up. He wipes his hands on his pants and exit the bathroom. Two butterflies the color of pink and green flows after him. It is just another weekend. His parents are away to God knows where and Vicky is babysitting as usual. And as usual she is making him do all the things she as a babysitter is meant to do and more. Things such as making dinner, cleaning the house and washing the clothes. While she sits on the couch watching her favorite new show and eating snacks he prepared. It is annoying to the say the least and sometimes he wish, secretly, that she takes her job serious and did as she is supposed to and not make him do it. But he knows she would not be Vicky if she was like that and if she was not like the Vicky he knows Wanda and Cosmo would never be his. It is a no win situation he has learn to accept and live with over the past few years. Without Vicky -as much as he hates to admit it -there would be no Wanda, Cosmo and Poof. There would be no mishaps adventures and his life would be as boring and dull as his friends at school. Something he has come to learn he fears greatly.

Taking two steps at a time down the stairs, the young brunet heads toward the direction the voice had originated from. It is there opposite direction to the kitchen but that is okay there is no need for him to enter the kitchen. There ice creams his parents bought before leaving are not Vicky favorites. And he knows she will accept nothing less then what she calls her favorite flavor. It is also something he has learn to accept over the years. Even if it gets on his nerves at times.

As the fourteen year old boy reaches the bottom of the staircases, he whispers to no one in particular. "I wish I had Vicky favorite ice cream."

The two butterflies color green and pink raises their front legs and poof! A bucket appears in the young boy hand. He mouths a quick "thank you," as he approaches the couch Vicky is siting upon.

"Here," He says stretching out his hand and handing her the bucket. Pink eyes turns his way and a scowl appear on pink lips.

"You forgot the spoon twerp." Vicky said clinging her fists. "Do you expect me to eat it with my bare hands?"

"Uh…" Timmy said starting to panic. He knows what her anger meant. "I really wish there was a spoon in my hand at the moment?"

The two butterflies raise their legs again and like before a poof sound echoes though the room then a spoon appears in Timmy hand. Sighing in relief he hands the spoon to his babysitter. As he does the doorbell rings.

Ding!

Dong!

Knowing Vicky will not answer the door, he heads for the front door as she returns to her show. He wants to yell at her to stop being lazy and making him do all the work but he knows better. Instance he quietly shakes his head as he opens the front door.

"Yes?" He greets hoping it is not sales people. He hates sale men. However, there is no one, just a large brown envelope laying upon the stairs. He sticks his head out, looking right and left and even up. But stay he sees no one. It is strange but it is Dimmesdale. The epic center of strange things. So shrugging the young boy reach down, picks up the package and reads the labels out loud.

"To Timmy Turner," He reads slowly as he shuts the front door, a soft frown on his lips. He can't help but wonder who could sent him a package. It could not be his parents. They had just left not more than two hours ago. It could not be his friends. He had seen them earlier and no one said anything about sending him anything. So it could not be them. Yet the envelope is address to him. He can't help but wonder if it is a prank or maybe it is from Vicky as a bad joke or…-he shudders- Tootie, his love stuck stalker, as a form of her love. It would not be the first time he has receive mail from Vicky or Tootie. Though it would be in a long while.

He continue reading. "From the Planetary Games Committee." He pause as his frown deepen. He did not know any Planetary Committee. Which means the package is either a prank or he has finally won at one of the many sweepstakes he enter in last week when he was bored on the family computer. Shaking his head he continue. "Urgent! Open."

Turning the envelope over to the section that said "open here" Timmy prepares to tear the package open. As he does Vicky's show changes to commercial and pink eyes turn his way, remembering him once more.

"Who was it buck tooth?" She questions, stretching. "And what's that?"

Looking up from the envelope, the boy blinks. "Um…."

"Um…?" Vicky said mocking him. Timmy cheeks redden and he glances back down. Vicky rolls her eyes and sticks out her palms. "Hand it over."" She said and Timmy hastens. Vicky right eyebrow lift. "Or do you want me to come and take it from you?"

"But…"Timmy begin but sapphire meets crimson and he quickly change his mind. There is something in the young woman eyes that makes him a bit unsettle, makes him cautions. She has that kind of effect on people and though he usually try not to pay it any mind today he feels he should.

"But…?"

"Nothing" He answers and approach her. Upon reaching her, he hands over the envelope. A smirk spreads upon the seventeen almost eighteen year old lips. Her pink eyes full of glee.

"That's what I thought" She said grabbing the envelope from his hands. Flipping it over, she reads out loud, a bit surprise. "To Timmy Turn?"

Timmy guess she must have thought it belong to his parents or something. Beside his report card, her pranks, Tootie gifts of love and the occasion mail from his friends and grandparents they were the only people who gets mail at the current residence. If it were not for his report card mostly he would be invisible to the mail carriers.

She pauses, glares at him and then continue. "From the Planetary Games Committee. Open! Urgent!"

She pauses again and looks his way, a thoughtful expression on her face. She blinks then all innocence like she asks. "Do you want to open it or should I open it?"

Timmy however knowing better then to trust her acting shrugs and answers in a questioning manner. "You open it?"

He knows when ever Vicky asks a question and he answers, she always goes with the opposite of what he says or answer. Reverse psychology she calls it. So he knows she will give him the package if he says she should open it. And though he does not care that much about what is in the envelope. He is stay curious. He wants to know at least why someone would be sending him an envelope mark "Urgent". And he knows if Vicky opens the envelope he will never know because she will either takes whatever it is –if it is of value- or trash it. There is never an in-between. Not when it comes to the young red hair woman.

"Oh…so you want me to open it?" Vicky said slowly as an evil grin spreads across her lips. Timmy feels a cold jolt runs up his spin. The look upon her face was one of the trickster cat in Alice in Wonderland or the one Tom wears when he goes after Jerry. It is one of a predator about to devour its prey.

The brunet look down and away from piercing pink eyes as he wonders how she can read his mind so easily. To able to know he was trying to do reverse psychology on her. How she can read any of their minds and know without a doubt which choice to make that will work in her favor? Not for the first time over the past few months he wonder if she has some sort of magical power or being that helps her out like his fairies do. It is unnerving how she can do what she can do and get away with it as well.

He shifts his feet and refuse to answer. He decide not play her game. He knows what will happen in the end…what always happens. Vicky gets her way. Vicky wins.

Timmy sighs mentally and prepare to leave, to return to his work. There is no point for him being in the living room anymore. As he head on up back upstairs, he hears Vick humming as she tears open the envelope. His right foot is on the last stairs when he hears a…

Boom!

Sound echoes though out the house, shaking it at its core, and a thick fog fills up the house. He also hears Vicky squeak like a little girl in surprise.

* * *

**Author note:** I need a beta reader if anyone interested please pm me.


	2. Chapter 2

**King**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the fairy odd parents. I am just using the characters for a bit as my pawns. The story plot however is mines and any occ characters that may or may not appear. So now that is done. I say enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Fwope**

As the fog clears away and the noise subside, Vicky finds herself gawking up at the roof or where the roof use to be into a large screen that is leaning into the house. On it is an image of tall lanky purple being who in Vicky opinion appears to be male or a very ugly female. If she had not been confuse as to what is going on Vicky knows that she would be making fun of this being.

"HWsa Himaswe" The being speaks and the red hair girl wonder if he is speaking Russian. As if on reflex she rolls her eyes and starts to wonder if this is a joke that the twerp had cook up to scare her or something. It wouldn't be the first time he had done something like this. Over the years he had try to scare her every way possible so she would quit babysitting him. Like that Mark Chang boy who always like to wear that absurd costume of his and pretends to be an alien every once in a while. Which in her book is so old. But at least Mark did as she wishes and not fight her the way the twerp always did.

"Yeah speak English," Vicky speaks surprising both herself and the being. "This is America not Europe."

The being looks confuse or what the young woman thinks pass for confusion. It opens its mouth again when another being step forward and hands him –it- what appears to be a new microphone and quickly whisper something then left. The first being takes out the microphone, clears it throat and begin to speak.

"Hello Humans," It said. "I am Fwope of the planetary committee and I am glad to inform you that you" It points at Vicky. "Timmy Turner has been chosen along with your planet to take part in the planetary games. You as champion of earth will-"

Vicky interrupts him. "Yeah am not Timmy," She states already becoming bored with the whole thing. If Timmy friends wants to play some alien battle royal with him they should take it outside. "The twerp is over there," She states pointing toward the stairs area. As she does she hears a sharp whisper of "Vicky! No!" She is unsure if the voice belongs to Timmy or not but she do not care. Her show is stay running and the Russian boy is ruining it for her with all his noise and distractions. If it is Timmy he wants let he have him.

"Ahh," The being said. "You all look the same" and the large screen stoop toward the stairs area. The being continues and Vicky huffs a bit she cannot hear her show.

"Like I was saying. Timmy Turner you are the lucky winner of your planet to take part in the planetary games. You as champion of earth will battle against other champions from across the known universe to be crown the grand champion of the universe. It will be…" The being smile. "an adventure of a lifetime. I guaranty you "

Vicky a bit curious of the twerp reaction turns his way. She knows the boy cannot live without having a bit of excitement in his life. She also knows nothing as far as she can tell exciting has happen in a while and that Timmy is just itching to have it happen. She knows for a fact that the kid is easily bored. He will take this boy or whatever offer and run with it. Well either way he will be out of her hair for a while as she watches her show.

Red eyes land on the twelve year old as she wait for him to make the choice she knows he will make. They young boy is so predictable just like his parents.

"An adventure of a lifetime?" Timmy question and Vicky feels like rolling her eyes. "And I get to play games?"

"Yes. Yes you do." Fwope said. "So now that is set and you have no more questions." The being smile widen. "I will need you to come with us. We have much to plan and so little time."

A rope ladder pulls out from beneath the screen and lower down into the Turner house. Vicky watch Timmy walks toward it then begin climbing up it. As he does a thought hits Vicky and as it does her mouth open.

"Wait!" She said and the being along with Timmy turns her way.

"Yes?"

"How long will he be out for?" She questions.

"Oh…"The being said. "Not for long."

Vicky nods. She didn't want the twerp leaving the house and not returning back in time for him to meet his parents as they return from their vacation to China. They would not paid her if their little joy were to be missing upon their return. And well she loves money and to lose it because she did not make sure to have let the twerp friend know to bring him back in time would be…would be just…. there is just no words for it.

"Good," She said. "Bring him back in three days since the Turners will be returning on the fourth day. And he better not be too bruise or I will bruise you."

"Right…I will have him back in time, maybe even sooner."

"Good," Vicky said again dismissing the two of them and returning back to her show. A few minutes later the wind drift entering the room from the open roof cease and all turn silence again with only the sound of the television playing and Vicky laughing at something.

* * *

She had been coming over to the Turner house to give Timmy her love cake -to cheer him up since his parents had once again left him in the cares of her evil sister- when she notice the large screen hovering above the Turner house and Timmy climbing up a rope like ladder to enter it. She do not know what is going on but she has a bad feeling about what is taking place before her eyes. As she continue to watch the Turner roof that had been floating above the screen lower down back onto the house and Timmy enters the large screen.

"What there...?"

Dark eyes closes for a moment to blink and when they open again the screen is gone and all is normal again. Tootie gaze around her wondering if anyone else beside her had notice what she notice but as usual everyone seems to be in their own world. As she continue onward toward the Turner house she cannot help but wonder if she had daydream the whole thing. She did have a wild imagine so it is not impossible.

* * *

**Author:** Well here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**King**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the fairy odd parents. I am just using the characters for a bit as my pawns. The story plot however is mines and any occ characters that may or may not appear. So now that is done. I say enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Winter**

Timmy enters the large screen which he has come to realize is a space ship disguise as a larger screen television and is greet by the purple alien who name he knows starts with F but he cannot remember.

"Welcome on board Timmy Turner of Earth to the Planetary space ship Winter," The being states. "Please follow me to your resident."

"Ok," The twelve year old replies not really caring. He just wants to explode the ship and see all that he can. This is the best thing that have happen to him in a while. First he is a winner of something that did not involves him having to wish for it. Second Vicky had allow him to leave the house and his chores to go out and "play" with his "strange friend". And though he do not understand why Vicky let him leave with a strange being in the first place, he is glad she did not put up much of a fight. Usually she would get rid of his friends if they came over to play or have them do work around the house as slaves. Today though she had been more lay back. But he guess it is because her show had been on and Fwope or whatever his name had been causing too much noise. It is the best he can come up with for her behavior.

As the two exits the narrow space that is the entrance, Timmy note the pictures on the wall of strange and peculiar beings holding a large golden trophy with the words "Planetary Champion" and dates.

Floating closely behind them where the two butterflies from before. Fwope the alien seems to notice then for a moment but then he looks away and begin to speak.

"This here," He said opening the door leading out of the room they were in at the presence. "Is the guest lounge. This is where all attendants for this Planetary games if not in their residents are allow to come and socialize. This is one of the three areas guests are allow to visit. Everywhere else is off limits. Is that understood?"

"Um…"Timmy said knowing he is mostly not going to obey the rules but knows if he is catch he will just wish it never happen. "Sure…"

Fwope lips turns up in a smile and he said. "Good. Now beside the resident area and this lounge the third place you are allow is the food court area."

"The food courts?" Timmy said as they enter the room. Staring around in wonders at everything in the room the twelve year old try to keep up while taking in as much as he can of what he is seeing. There were beings he did not know all around him and some he did know like the Yogopotamian sitting by himself in the corner of the room or the young lovely Boudacia at what Timmy assume is a bar for aliens. He briefly wonder if they offer milk.

"Ahh…"The purple being said as they exist again. "As a way to keep the games fair and from being sue we do not allow fairy God parents. So as a precaution once we land upon planet Red – the chosen planet for the games- they will be taken away from you and place in a holding area until the games are over. So please say your good byes during the next few hours."

Timmy shock by the news stop in his tracks. "You know that I have-"

"Fairies?" Fwope said amusedly. "Yes. You are not the first to be choose with one of these beings as a companion. It is one of the reasons why it is stated in the rule book that a fairy cause not cause someone to win a game for. Now please continue to follow me as I take you to your quarters. "

Timmy recovering continue forward, his interest raisin. "What is the other reasons?"

"Sometimes Fairies are place in the games at times. Of course," Fwope pause in front of a door mark with Timmy name on it. "We get rid of their abilities during these rare instances. Well here is your room human. Dinner will be serve at 6:00 but the food court is open 24 /7 so you made grab something if you like. Here is your room key."

And with that the alien turn and walk away. As soon as he is far away or as far as Timmy can tell the two butterflies transform into two winged beings, one with green hair and the other with pink hair. Other than the three of them there is no one else in the hallways.

"I have a bad feeling about this," The pink hair one says as the boy turn the key in his room door and enter. The green one just floats by not really paying any heed to what is happen or being discuss.

"A really bad feeling like I have heard about these games he is talking about and that it is not pleasant." She says floating closer to the child almost teenager. Timmy rolls his eyes knowing a nag is on its way. Sometimes Wanda is too much of parent sometime. He wish not for the first time over the years that she were more like her husband Cosmos. But then like always he imagine it and regrets the thought. "Timmy I don't think-"

"Oh…relax," Cosmos says entering the conversation. "Everyone knows there is only one reason why a kid cannot wish to win at a competition game and it has nothing to do with…" He pauses as his eyes falls upon the fish like tank on the other side of the room. "So pretty…"

Timmy rolls his eyes again at his godfather behavior then closes the door. He didn't see why his godmother is worry. He has them and beside it is just a game. He can always quit when he no longer wants to play. That is what he does when he plays any game he do not like . He quit if it gets too hard.

* * *

Author: Well here is chapter 3 which I know is short but it's all I could come up with at the moment. Hope you enjoy it. Stay looking for that Beta reader by the way. Anyone?


End file.
